Can You Keep A Secret?
by me myself and bacon
Summary: After Prue dies, the sisters look for answers. Could their curiosity hurt their futures or even worse, each other?? r&r!! [Title, summary, rating may change soon]


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. I never met the people, although that'd be cool, I'm just a writer of fanfiction. Your reviews will determine more chapters. Enjoy!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 EPISODE ONE : How Bewitching  
  
"What are you looking for?" Piper asked Phoebe as they walked into the kitchen still wearing their pajamas. Phoebe had been up all night looking for one certain spell.  
  
"A spell" She absent mindedly responded.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Phoebe gave her a death glare. "Which one?" Piper asked.  
  
"One to summon a demon."  
  
"I thought we wanted demons away, gone, vanished, not here out to try and kill us."  
  
"I know. But I need answers. Why did Prue have to die?"  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"See. I want to summon a demon to find answers"  
  
"Well, honey, we killed everybody. Who are you going to ask? The Source is dead."  
  
"No no no. See that's where you're wrong. He is still alive."  
  
"And how would you know that? Did you have a lunch date?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. I will prove he is alive. And when I do, you will thank me because I saved your sorry butt."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure." Phoebe left and Piper started making coffee.  
  
"Morning!" Paige, their younger long lost sister walked in wearing a short pink miniskirt and a light yellow sweater.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a bright mood today"  
  
"I have a date after work so I'll be home late"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Not telling! Don't wait up." She said and left.  
  
"Like I was gonna"  
  
"Phoebe! Are you having breakfast?" Piper screamed hoping Phoebe would hear. She did.  
  
"No. I have a job to get to." she said grabbing the keys off the hook and heading toward the front door. Piper gave her a confused look and followed Phoebe. It was the wrong sister saying those words.  
  
"What do you mean you have a job to get to? I, Piper, have a job to get to. I need my car."  
  
"Ask Leo to orb you"  
  
"Heh, he can't you know that"  
  
"Well, I'll be back in twenty minutes. I promise. You can have the car back then."  
  
"Uh, but, wait" It was too late. Phoebe was out the door. "Sisters" Piper grunted. All of a sudden, a swirl of shimmering lights glowed in front of her.  
  
"Hi honey" It was Leo, Piper's husband and the girls whitelighter.  
  
"Hello, are you joining me for breakfast? Everyone else ditched me."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"At least someone in this house loves me." Leo smiled widely. After breakfast, Piper got dressed and ready to go to the club.  
  
"Oh, They're calling me." Leo said referring to the heavens above.  
  
"Ok, love you"  
  
"Thanks for breakfast." They kissed and Leo orbed out. As soon as Leo left, a demonic creature appeared in the foyer surrounded by black smoke.  
  
"Who are you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes because you don't belong here" Piper threw her hands in the air blowing the demon up instantly. "I'll deal with you later." She decided to walk to work so she grabbed her coat and left.  
  
At work, Paige kept getting distracted by something or someone. It was as if someone was watching her.  
  
"Paige, do you have those files for me? Paige? Paige!!?" Mr. Cowan, her boss, yelled at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yeah, they're right here." She handed him a pile of papers.  
  
"Thank you. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop daydreaming and actually got some work done." She just gave him a blank stare. "I want the Jackson file on my desk before you leave, y'hear?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
When Phoebe got back home, she started a potion in the kitchen to vanquish the demon once they had their answers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cole asked when he walked in.  
  
"Ahh shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Probably. I make my own hours though"  
  
"Oh. Well then you can help me. I'm going to summon a demon to get the answers of why Prue died. Then, we're going to revanquish him"  
  
"Are you allowed to summon a demon?"  
  
"Well there's a spell in the book. That must mean it was done before, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but you've never done this before. Shouldn't you have a backup plan just in case?"  
  
"Baby, I know what I'm doing. Trust me"  
  
"Okay. I have to go now. See you later" He kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
"Maybe I should think of a backup plan just in case." Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
"Hello. What are you…" Piper's voice trailed off as she stopped dead in her tracks in the kitchen. "What the hell happened here?" She asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm trying to mix a potion but the first three times didn't turn out right. So I'm trying it again."  
  
"Did you have to make a mess of it? Phoebe, it's all over"  
  
"I'll clean it up"  
  
"Well you better. I'm going to the store. Do you need anything? A mop maybe?"  
  
"No. I'm fine"  
  
"Ok, bye." With that said, Piper left. All of a sudden a large circle of black smoke appeared in front of Phoebe. A demon formed after the smoke cleared.  
  
"Where'd you come from? Never mind. Don't answer that." Phoebe threw the fourth batch of potion at the demon before he could move. He made a loud screeching noise before he blew up in flames. "Oh, dammit. Now I have to make more potion." After about ten minutes, Piper returned.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Yeah. Did you get attacked by anyone today?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I just did. I wasted perfectly good potion on him. Now I have to start all over. Why, did you?"  
  
"Yeah this morning after everyone left. I blew him up though. I'm going to check the book of shadows just in case. There was a lot of black smoke stuff."  
  
"For me too. What do you think it could have been? Or wanted?"  
  
"I don't know but if he came after me and you, he'll definitely be after Paige"  
  
"I'm on it." Phoebe called Paige on her cell at work.  
  
"Hello?" Paige answered.  
  
"Its your bewitching sister. We've had two demonic attacks. Can you come home?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be right there." And Paige didn't lie. She was home in a matter of five minutes. "So what's the verdict?"  
  
"Ugly demon that arrives and leaves in a huge cloud of black smoke." Phoebe informed Paige on the way to the attic.  
  
"Did he attack both of you?"  
  
"Yes, at different times though. We figured if he came after both of us, he'd be after you next."  
  
"Well I haven't met him yet. I'm sure he'll pop up sooner or later."  
  
"I'll try to scry for him while you two look for something in the book of shadows and come up with a plan."  
  
"Why does she always get the easy job?" Paige complained.  
  
"Cause I'm the middle sister!" Phoebe yelled back. Paige rolled her eyes and started looking through the BOS with Piper.  
  
"Wait a minute. Turn back a page." Paige did as her sister said.  
  
"The Rellest? A demon that plays with the brain. Black smoke will surround the victim." Piper read out loud.  
  
"Plays with the brain? Doesn't he have something better to do? Golly." Paige said tired of having to fight demons that had no cause of being around. "We better inform Phoebe." The two sisters headed downstairs to the conservatory where Phoebe was searching for the demon. "We found him. He's called the rellest and plays with the brain." Paige informed her.  
  
"Plays with the brain?"  
  
"According to the book, if too much smoke is inhaled, you forget who you are or what you were doing and basically act like your drunk. The only way to vanquish him is with his own smoke and a potion. He has many lives and will keep appearing until he is captured by the potion." Piper added.  
  
"Charming." Phoebe said not impressed by the lack of intelligence this demon had. "I can't find him anywhere so we'll just have to wait until he attacks again. In the meantime, I'm going to make some potions to vanquish the demons I summon."  
  
"What? You're summoning demons? Isn't that sorta illegal?" Paige asked hearing about this for the first time today.  
  
"As long as we have the power of three, we should be able to kill them right away"  
  
"I won't be home tonight."  
  
"What? You have to be for my plan to work."  
  
"Phoebe, I have a date. Sorry"  
  
"But Paige!"  
  
"We'll have to do it later like tomorrow." Paige said as she headed towards the door. "If I'm done here, I have a job to get to. Don't call me tonight unless it's a real emergency!" She warned. "Bye"  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"Can't you just do your little plan tomorrow? What's one more day?"  
  
"No, Piper, I can't. I've put this off too long and if you're not going to help me tonight, I'll just have to do it myself. So, what do you say? Will you help the lone middle sister?"  
  
Piper sighed, "I guess. Since I have nothing else to do. What do you want me to get?"  
  
Phoebe grinned. "Ahh, thank you! I love you" she said happily and hugged Piper.  
  
"I already knew that. Plus, I want to find out how these demons finally broke up the real power of three. Well, the first power of three" 


End file.
